Overtake you
by Mo0nDrip
Summary: It's been a while since I've played any game. Yet, that didn't stop my brother from begging me to play a little of this new VRMMORPG since our dad grounded him. I just hope I still have enough time to study for my big test tomorrow. Oc x Oc


An: First story. Feel free to go balls out or whatever the saying is... I am not made of glass but the room for improvement will take forever. Mind you.

Disclaimer: I only own the oc characters. My belongings. My hair...my eyes...etc. This list goes on.

* * *

**Overtake you**

**[Prologue]**

* * *

"No, Sota" My decision was final and as I said this my brother groaned. I tried to block him out by writing notes on a loose leaf paper. My hand was cramping up from all the pencil teetering on the paper, sure my writing was crappy but it's the only writing I got. I had a huge test tomorrow but Sota obviously didn't care.

"But Akane...please. I've never asked you for anything else." He pleaded. I gave him a skeptical look and was prepared to give him a full list of favors I'd done to cover his ass, most, recent. He sighed in defeat, grabbing a seat across from me on the kitchen table.

My mother came by and noticed my brother had been sulking. I flinched when she gave me a death glare.

"You said no?"

"I have a test tomorrow."

"You've been studying for weeks! You deserve some time off," she countered and held out an open palm towards me. I wanted to open my mouth to argue but I had no chance, so I gave in and handed her the pencil. "If I don't see you in that room, having fun. You are grounded!"

I wanted to laugh...only my mom would say things like this and still keep a strict facial expression.

"Great I have the stuff set up already!" My brother jumped up from the chair and I just shook my head.

Apparently while I was busy studying, my brother had already set up the Nerve Gear in my own freaking room. While he was explaining about what to do I couldn't help but ask...

"Remind me why you're not playing your own damn character?" I asked and he responded.

"Dad says I can't play until I bring up my grades" He appeared to be disappointed but then perked right up again. "But he didn't say anything about _you_ playing!"

He handed me the helmet for the nerve gear and told me to put it on.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Kazu's face!" He said with a fire in his eyes. Kazu happened to be my little brothers best friend...and our next door neighbor. The two were always constantly competing with one another and I doubt I'll ever know why.

"Yeah...problem. I don't know anything about this stuff." I told him and he reassured me that as long as I level up he'd take it from there.

I laid back on my bed as the time was going on countdown, I could see Sota counting down the seconds and I allowed my eyes to close.

What was that phrase he told me about again? Oh yeah...

"LINK START!"

After logging in with my brothers ridiculous password, strange colorful pillars darted past, and a blinding light engulfed my senses.

Once the light subsided, I slowly peeled opened my eyes to see a town square with people materializing right before me. I looked down to see rough hands, and strange white armor with matching pants.

"Sota?"

I turned my head to see a ridiculously good looking guy with spiked blonde hair. He approached me and for a moment I'd forgotten that I was in a virtual world.

"No, he's not allowed on," I gasped as a male's voice escaped, instantly causing me to cup my hands over my mouth. This is just so strange that I don't even know what to say...

A smile spread wide across his lips and he beamed at me.

"Akane-chan?" I felt heat rise up my cheeks with embarrassment as he tried to embrace me but I pushed him back with a palm to his face. This could only be one person...Kazu.

"But I don't understand, why are you playing as a guy?" He stopped to ask me, once my palm was enough to keep him at bay.

"Sota's not allowed on so I have to level up in his place," I removed my palm and looked around to see that other players were chattering amongst themselves. They sounded confused as to what was going on.

"That's a pretty smart idea! Good thing you logged in time for the opening ceremony!" Kazu then pointed at the reddened sky. From the cracks of the hexagon grid-like sky red goo began to ooze down towards us.

"Why am I not surprised that this is the sort of stuff Sota plays," she remarked, shaking her head in disappointment.

It stopped midway in the air, as the red ooze shifted into strange blanketing for a strange cage. What looked like lightning, danced its way across the red massive lump that began to take form from that red goo in the center.

I was trying to make sense of what it could possibly be but all my guesses were thrown out the window as soon as that lump had formed into a large person in a red cloak. His face remained hidden in the shadows of the red hood with gold designs on it.

"Attention players. Welcome to my world," he spread his arms wide over the crowd. There was a sick feeling to my stomach and I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with what I ate that day.

.

**End of prologue. It's just a taste. Since I have no clue if people are willing to read this or not.**


End file.
